Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for stereo rendering of objects, and more specifically, to using substantially horizontal offsets in stereo rendering.
Background
A 3-D graphics method such as ray tracing is a technique for rendering a 3-D scene with complex light interactions. It is based on modeling reflection and refraction by recursively following the path that light takes as it travels through the scene. To make the processing manageable, the light is traced backwards from the camera to the light source. However, ray tracing over curved surfaces may cause undesirable problems for viewers of the 3-D images.